Midnight Meetings
by Nerdy9
Summary: The ups and downs of Sizzy (Simon and Isabelle) and Jaia (Jordan and Maia). *Warning smut
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Meetings

Chapter 1- The Nightly Meetings

She stepped out, pulling her leather jacket close to her body as a shiver went through her, it was dusk and she was expecting to see someone. And of course, he was there, standing unnaturally still in a darkened patch of the street. Her black hair twirled round in the breeze behind her back. She wore a dark T-shirt, pair of jeans with her leather jacket over the top. A far cry from what she usually would wear. He stepped forward and she could see the words printed on his shirt 'Made in Brooklyn'. He had worn his glasses; she liked it when he wore them. It had been how she had first seen him, and how she had fallen in love with him. His skin was a bright white against his dark, frayed jeans.

"Izzy" he said and took another step with a great grace that was inhuman.

"Simon!" she said happily.

He leant down and kissed her, his lips lightly brushed hers and they were soft. Isabelle kissed Simon back and he parted his lips with her and their tongues seemed to do a dance. His hand slid under her shirt onto her waist, brushing against her skin. The cold of his fingers sent an enjoyable shiver across her skin. Her own hands rested on his waist. Simon pulled away gently.

"I didn't think you were coming," he whispered.

"Of course, sexy," Isabelle teased.

He took her hand and gently pulled despite his inhuman strength.

"Come with me, babe," Simon teased right back.

They snuck past the institute and crept to the nearby park. There he stopped and turned smiling and let his head lean forward. She scooted up and kissed him back, hoping no one from the institute had seen them. That would be difficult to explain. She had tried to imagine her mother finding out that she was dating a Downworlder, a Vampire of all of them. He pulled back and she could see the smart arse comment that burned on his lips.

"Walking to my place every night, your friends would think you're whipped" Isabelle said quickly and smartly.

"It's worth it," Simon slyly said back gripping her waist.

"So are we doing anything tonight?" She asked pulling the jacket around her tighter.

"What I'm not good enough? Being in my presence doesn't fill you with warmth?" He asked sarcastically.

"You're a Vampire, you aren't exactly warm," she said pulling in close to his ear before whispering, "but I like the cold."

She saw the prickly of his hair and she held his hand as they began walking, slowly intertwining their arms around each other.

They were walking idly along the street, chatting, their arms intertwined and Isabelle's head resting against his shoulder. They were walking along when they passed one of Brooklyn's large, late night shopping malls. Simon paused as he neared the mall.

"Do you want to go in here?" Simon asked.

"Sure! I haven't really been to a mundane mall before." Isabelle said curiously.

They went through the sliding doors and Simon blinked in the bright light. All around them people were shopping, a few guys stopped to gawk and purve on Isabelle. Simon sub-consciously pulled her closer. A few older people-adults- briefly looked at the girl in the leather jacket with what they would have assumed were tattoos and a very pale, tall boy whose canine teeth seemed slender, deadlier and longer than normal. The two continued on as if nothing was wrong, Simon, every now and then whispering things into Isabelle's ear and making her smile, if not laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Mundane Experience

Isabelle had been in about seven clothes shops and had managed to drag Simon into about five of them.

_Even though I'm supernatural-a Downworlder- and Isabelle kills demons almost every night, this is what we do? -_Simon had thought.

Instead of being dragged into the last two clothes shops Simon had retreated into the game shop. There were a bunch of Nerds in there that seemed to accept him when he entered. The first time he had seen Isabelle and had gone out and caught her with a hug from behind but the second time she had walked in, instantly making the jaw of every teenage by drop. Seeing this, Isabelle did what Isabelle would do. She flounced over to Simon, showing her curves and crept a hand over his bum and up to his waist where she kept it. She wrinkled her nose and looked down at what he was looking at.

"Ready?" She asked seductively, creeping in under his arm.

_Well two can play at that game-_ Simon though mischievously.

"Yeah sweetie." He purred back slipping his hand across her bum and around her lower waist. Her eyes flashed and said _game on_. She crept her other hand around his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek, slowly going down his neck and at a faint tug from Isabelle, they were walking, Isabelle's head burrowing it's into his chest, and straight into his non-beating heart.

They walked slowly to the food court.

"Do you want to get some food?" Simon asked

"Sure, what types of food are there?" Isabelle asked warmly, staying within Simons protective arms, even wanting to stay there longer. Simon slowly showed her the range of food. Isabelle made her choice and reluctantly left Simons arms as he gave her money. She came back a few moments later with a burger and chips. She smiled as she sat down.

"You didn't bring anything?" She asked

"I'm not going to drink blood in front of you, Izzy. Or other people." Simon said taking his glasses off.

"I don't mind and I mean, you have to drink it anyway." Isabelle said sympathetically then murmured, "I don't like seeing you starve yourself."

Simon sighed, "Next time I'll bring some, okay?" Isabelle smiled and started eating her burger.

After a few more hours of wondering around the mall they went to leave.

"Do you want to come back to the Institute, we could go to the gardens." Isabelle asked, entangled lovingly in Simons arms.

"I cant go to the Institute, Izzy." Simon reminded her, "however, you can come to my place if you want. Jordan's out." Simon suggested. Isabelle flashed a smile.

"I'm up for that!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Knightly activities

Simon had trouble with the front door.

_Typical,_ he thought.

The lock was caught. With a second strong twist the lock came undone. He walked through and turned on the lights. Isabelle waltzed in with a faint curiosity.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Simon said with a sweeping gesture of his hands. Isabelle looked around. Simon closed the door and turned, putting his hands against her waist. He kissed her cheek and she turned her head and kissed his mouth, their lips together and their tongues embarrassing. He slowly pushed back and the kissing became more intense and passionate. Simon became more forceful and kissed harder, quickly his forward steps, Isabelle pushed back and let her hands travel down his frame, stepping back with him. They hurried to his room, Isabelle ripping off his shirt. Simons own hands up and under hers. Their jackets had been abandoned. They reached Simons room and crashed through. Simon was just about to slip off Isabelle's shirt and Isabelle had just undone Simon's belt when there was a tap from the window.

"Sorry to break you love birds up, but I request to speak with the Daylighter." Raphael said as he stood on Simon's window sill. They both quickly separated and colour rose to their cheeks. Isabelle sat on the edge of the bed while Simon went to open the window.

"What do you want, Raphael?" Simon demanded.

"There is a party and the whole clan is invited, as well as you, Daylighter. I was going to ask you if you were going to come, but I'm seeing that you have other plans." Raphael said eying Isabelle.

"Yes. I do." Simon said and shut the window. Raphael stayed for a moment but then left.

"Well," Isabelle said, "that ruined the moment."

"We could try to recapture it?" Simon suggested, gliding to her.

"I would say that that would be difficult."

"No harm." Simon whispered and kissed her delicately; Isabelle kissed back so Simon forced the kiss stronger, sliding his hands under her shirt and slipping it off her body. Isabelle finished undoing his belt and began working on his jeans, he did the same. They managed to get their jeans off. Isabelle was lying on the bed, her chest rapidly rising and falling and Simon was over her, they stayed like that for a while till Isabelle had some breath, and then Simon bent low to her mouth and kissed her. The passion exploded and Simon's hands traveled up her exposed waist and along her breasts, which were covered by a lacy bra. Isabelle's own hands traveled down his flat stomach and across his dick before slowly looping around and over his bum and up his spine. His own private parts covered by a pair of plain black trunks. His hand glistened over her body as before. As the kissing intensified so did the hand movements until Simon came down, and with vampire speed, unclipped her bra strap from under her and both of them began working on each other's final piece of underwear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Moment Recaptured

If anyone had been close, they would have heard the squeaking of the bed and the faint moans. Simon was thrusting with inhuman speed, Isabelle's hands gripped his back on the verge of causing bleeding, her toes were curled and she was gasping for breath. Simon dug his claws into the bed, ripping the bed sheets. He stuck his head down and kissed her lips vigorously. The thrusting had stopped. Isabelle pushed herself up, still kissing Simon. She pushed him down on the bed and sat on top of him before seductively taking over the business of thrusting. Isabelle and Simon both gasped out as they released inside each other. Isabelle collapsed onto Simons chest, panting. She slowly moved off him and fell onto the bed. Isabelle gazed over Simons face, his eyes were wide with what had just happened, his hair had been ruffled sex hair, she bit her bottom lip. God she loved his sex hair. She moved over and captured his lips in hers, she pulled away to catch her breath. She looked into his eyes, hers were twinkling with amusement, "Well that's one way to recapture the moment."

Simon smiled at her; lust was still lingering in his eyes. Isabelle laid her head on his cool chest. He soothingly ran his fingers through her long black locks; he could feel her drifting off to sleep along with him. As her breaths got heavier as she fell sleep Simon leaned down and paced a soft kiss on her head. He whispered sleepily in her ear,

"I love you Isabelle."

His body went into a peaceful slumber as his head leaned against the pillow. The image that he dreamed that night was of Isabelle. Her hair, her eyes, her essence, her kiss… her touch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Sleeping Beauty

Simon woke before Isabelle did. She was quietly sleeping with her head on his chest. The blankets had been wrapped round her whilst barely covered him. Simon moved the blanket to cover him better self-consciously. He lay there with his fingers slowly stroking her hair and gazing at the girl in front of him. Eventually she stirred.

"How long have you been up?" Isabelle asked sleepily. Simon checked the clock.

"About 5 minutes." He lied. It had actually been 20. Isabelle suddenly started.

I've got to get back to the institute!"

She untangled herself from Simon and the blankets and quickly put on her bra.

Do you have to go?" Simon asked uncomfortably with longing in his voice. Isabelle had gotten all her underwear on. She turned around and not unlike a cat, prowled on the bed till she was eye to eye to Simon. She kissed him delicately and whispered,

"You'll never be cheap to me."

She kissed him once more and bit his bottom lip slightly. She pulled her jeans on as Simon pulled his underwear on and grabbed his own jeans. Isabelle opened his bedroom door and froze. On the coach Maia and Jordan had their lips together and their tongues in each other's mouths, making out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Surprise and Goodbyes

Jordan and Maia quickly separated and both blushed. Simon quickly slid on his jeans and Isabelle raised an eyebrow and leant against the door frame.

"Oh my God! I thought you were still asleep!" Maia gushed clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, they weren't sleeping." Jordan said looking at Simon questioningly.

Simon stuttered something intelligible. Isabelle looked cocky and proud, "upset that you're missing out on the action?" Isabelle asked, mocking Jordan. Jordan's cheeks became rosy and he opened his mouth to say something but Maia saved him the embarrassment.

"I'm about to leave, are you coming Isabelle?" Maia asked jumping out of Jordan's arms.

"But you just got here!" Jordan protested.

"Well I'm going now!" She responded glaring at Jordan.

"Sure I'm coming," Isabelle said pulling on her shirt and grabbing her jacket from the ground. Isabelle went to leave but Simon grabbed her hand, she turned and gave him a lite peck on the cheek. He went to protest but she winked at him and walked out with Maia.

"Sorry mate. About breaking up your date." Simon said flunking down onto the futon couch.

"That's okay." Jordan said, slightly irritated, "how was your night?" his voice questioning.

"When did you get home?" Simon asked worried.

"Simon, I was home before you." Jordan replied with raised eyebrows.

"It was fantastic. I'm a real lucky guy." Simon said smiling. Jordan shook his head,

"Don't screw it up and never let her go."

"Don't worry man, I won't." Simon said with a sly grin.

Isabelle closed the door and turned to see Maia looking at her accusingly.

"Yes?" she asked with a flick of her hair.

"Jordan told me what happened last night."

"I don't quite get your point."

"Was it good?" Maia asked exasperated.

"He wasn't too bad I suppose. He was fast but I mean…" Isabelle said considering it.

"Oh don't be so stuck up Isabelle!"

Isabelle sighed and started walking, "He was… good. And such a cheesy bastard. He really is, quite beautiful." She sighed and then turned to Maia.

"The real questioning though is what were you and Jordan doing? Getting a little bit cozy, hmm?"

Maia blushed, "Well, well… he is gorgeous! It's not as if I'm going to bang his brains out or anything Isabelle!" Maia said accusingly.

"Well, I've got to get my entertainment somehow. And plus, it's quite good exercise." Isabelle mocked as she swished her hair, walking down and out. Maia rolled her eyes and quickly followed her. As they left Isabelle felt a certain longing to be in Simons arms again. She simply pushed it aside and kept walking. She had some serious explaining to do.

**Well, what interesting things are yet to come, hmm? Any reviews would be really handy. I can also reveal that the next chapter will be called _Chapter 7- Explanations and hesitations. _Could this be the end for one of our couples? Next chapter soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Explanations and Hesitations

Isabelle made it back to the institute latter than she had hoped. She quickly entered and turned to see her mother standing in the hall with her arms folded.

"Where have you been?" Myrse demanded.

"I was… uh… out for an early walk." Isabelle said getting worried.

"Oh really?" Myrse said with a touch of sarcasm, "because I saw you leave last night just before midnight."

Isabelle turned and opened the institute door, letting light flood in. She closed it.

"WOW! Morning all ready? Must have lost track of time. Okay, bye mum!" Isabelle said lamely skidding into the elevator as it rattled shut and up. Myrse was left standing their not sure of what to do.

Isabelle encountered the same problem with Alec as the elevator rattled open. However by this time she had an excuse which she rattled off quickly before darting to her room quicker than even Jace or Sebastian could.

She sat on her bed and sighed. She pulled out her phone and texted Maia,

-Managed to get in. Dreading trying to get out-

The reply was quick

-Good Luck-

Isabelle rolled her eyes. She didn't need luck. She needed a rune which would make everyone in the institute think she had slept in her own bed. But she knew that that was a little farfetched even for Clary. There was a knock on her door and Alec walked in.

"Hey, we're going out to kill this Greater Demon whose terrorizing central park at night. Want to come?"

Relief washed over Isabelle.

"Sure. When are we going?"

"9:30." Alec said and left, probably going to see Magnus.

Isabelle stretched and sent a text to Simon.

-Won't be able to make it tonight. Going Demon hunting :(-

The reply was immediate.

-Don't ruin your pretty face :(-

Isabelle rolled her eyes and went off to the training room to clear her head.

Maia made it back to the pack with ease. No one questioned her as to where she had been as she was allowed to come and go as she pleased. That was of course, everyone but Bat,

"Where did you wonder off to?" He said friendly, prodding her ribs with his elbow.

"Just out, calm down Bat."

He rolled his eyes and went to talk to someone else.

_God,_ Maia thought, _I should've stayed with Jordan._

But she didn't dwell on that thought as she started talking with another pack member.

Simon put down his phone and turned to Jordan who had paused _Halo _for them.

"Looks like I haven't got a date tonight. Are you and Maia doing anything?"

"Yeah, we are actually. She's coming over for dinner." Jordan said unpausing the game they were playing.

"Hope it goes well." Simon said, "I'll go catch a movie."

Jordan gave Simon a quick grateful smile and they continued on with their game.

Simon left at about seven. He was going to see two movies by himself. The first was a kid's movie and the other was a teen movie. Jordan had been cooking all afternoon what had appeared to be some sort of high protein casserole. Simon met Maia on the street as he left.

"Oh, uh, hi Simon. Sorry about making you leave and all." She said, tucking her hair behind her head. Bat had dropped her off and she was wearing a tight autumn orange dress that was silky and appeared to have leaves designed into it.

"No, no problem. Jordan has been cooking all day. I hope everything goes well."

Maia pulled a worried look at the cooking part but thanked Simon anyway and walked to the apartment while Simon went to the Cinema.

Maia scrapped the last bit of casserole off her plate. It was delicious. Jordan took her late away and came back with two plates that held a single slice of cheesecake.

"Sorry, just shop brought stuff." Jordan said. Maia smiled. They talked for a while whilst they ate the cake. When they were finished Jordan took the plates to the sink and they kept talking. At a silence, Maia stood up and took Jordan's hands and tugged slightly, Jordan stood up and they kissed. Their lips brushed softly against each other's and Jordan playfully nibbled Maia's bottom lip, asking for permission and she allowed it. Their tongues slid against each other's and Jordan's hands slid up her back and Maia's slid down her back. Jordan back peddled and entered the shower. It wasn't that long before the water was going and their clothes were off.

Simon got home and wasn't that surprised to see Jordan's door shut and moans coming from within. However he did sigh when he saw the puddles of water leading from the bathroom to Jordan's bedroom. He grabbed a mop and mopped it up. He just hoped it was water. He cleaned it all up and folded their clothes, leaving them on either side of the vanity. He went to the fridge and finished off a bottle of blood before crashing onto his bed.

The next morning Simon woke before Jordan and Maia and decided to cook some sort of breakfast. As bacon sizzled in the pan, the door opened and Jordan came out wearing a new pair of boxes and Maia came out wearing a pair of Jordan's boxes and one of his shirts.

"Clothes…" Maia began, blushing.

"Bathroom." Simon said, "Want some bacon?"

"No thanks." Maia said and slipped into the bathroom to get changed. Jordan came round and took a piece of bacon as Maia came out.

"I'm going to go now." Maia said.

"Do you want me to drive?" Jordan asked.

"No, I'll catch a cab." Maia said.

Jordan went over to her and kissed her goodbye.

"Well we'll have to do this again sometime." Maia whispered and took a bite of Jordan's bacon, "see you."

"Bye." Jordan said as she walked out.

"So what amazing things happened to you last night?" Simon teased. Jordan looked around with a cocky grin and let out a small growl.

That morning Isabelle woke up and instantly wished she hadn't. The demon hadn't been that bad but now she had a serious case of morning sickness. She ran to the bathroom and threw up all her food.

**Ooooh, what will happen next. The next chapter will be _Chapter 8- The two bar two girls conundrum. _What does this mean? You'll have to wait and see. Oh, and keep those reviews coming**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Two Bar Two Girl Conundrum

It had been two days and Isabelle wasn't feeling any better, she had talked to Maia and found that she had been throwing up as well. They had all gone to Simon and Jordan's apartment. They were watching movies and eating popcorn. Well Simon wasn't. He had half a bottle of blood next to him and Isabelle had her head on his chest and the bowl of popcorn in his lap. Maia was sitting on Jordan's lap and both were eating popcorn in his lap. Maia stirred slightly and climbed out of Jordan's lap.

"Do you have any chocolate ice-cream? I could really go for some chocolate ice-ream and some mustard."

Jordan belched. "We don't have any ice-cream, or mustard."

"Boys." Isabelle sighed, standing up. "I could go for some chocolate ice-cream as well."

"Do you want to go get some?" Maia asked.

"But this is only episode V of Star War!" Simon whined.

"Keep watching, we'll be back soon." Isabelle said pulling Maia along. They were back quite soon. Isabelle with chocolate ice-cream and a brown bag, Maia with strawberry ice-cream and a packet of chips. The boys looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"I changed my mind." Maia said shrugging, "now if you'll excuse us." They both went to walk into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"Girl stuff." Isabelle said. Both boys turned around immediately and kept watching.

Not long after Isabelle and Maia walked out chatting happily and finished watching Star Wars with them. After that Jordan and Maia went out to see a movie and Isabelle had to go back to the institute. Simon was left alone. He cleaned up the apartment and walked into the bathroom. He walked back out with a small white rectangular box and set it on the table. Staring at it with his face whiter than usual. Not long after Jordan came home and walked through the door and saw Simon.

"Man, what's up?" He asked.

"Y-y-you'll want to come see this." Simon said.

"What is i…" Jordan began than saw it.

"I don't know whose it is." Simon said.

Jordan sat down next to Simon in shock, his face white. They both stared at it. It was a pregnancy test that had to red bars on it: positive.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Pregnancy Revealed

It had been a few days and the pregnancy test had only just been moved from the table and Simon and Jordan hadn't spoken to their girlfriends. They knew it was inevitable but were trying to move on from the situation. That's when Simon had the idea of them taking them all out to Taki's for lunch and then inviting them to the apartment to 'talk'. The girls happily agreed, thinking it was just a double date. They met at 11:30. Isabelle came over and gave Simon a warm hug and then they had a quick kiss, much to her disappointment. Maia and Jordan hugged then had a kiss with passion but no tongue. They held hands and walked into the café. Simon interlaced his hand into Isabelle's who smiled sadly as they began walking she drifted closer and held his arm with her other hand. With his spare hand Simon lifted Isabelle's chin so their eyes locked. He kissed her passionately as they walked through the door and stopped when it swung shut behind them. They all slide into a booth. Jordan and Maia began chatting cheerfully. Isabelle put her hand onto Simons thigh and he pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head, interlacing his hand once again with hers and let her sit up properly again.

"So how are you?" Simon asked.

"I'm all right, killed another demon yesterday." Isabelle replied, Simon lifted her chin and gave her a quick boyfriendly check over, "it was nothing, I hope." He asked worried.

"It was pretty easy actually and uninteresting for a demon." Isabelle said as the waitress came over. Jordan and Maia ordered roast beef and raw steak with two cokes, Simon ordered a blood milkshake and Isabelle ordered cheesy pasta with a creaming soda. They began talking and laughing together and when their food arrived, began eating and drinking as well. Eventually, when they were all done the boys exchanged a meaningful look between them.

"Would you two lovely ladies come to the apartment with us?" Jordan asked standing up.

"It's really important." Simon assured.

"Sure," Izzy said, "what about?" They just smiled and Jordan helped Maia up out of the booth whilst Izzy slowly slide out so Simon could. The walked out after paying and the girls chatted with them cautiously. When they got to the apartment Simon sat Isabelle and Maia down next to each other whilst Jordan got drinks for them all and Simon went into the bathroom. As Jordan sat down with the drinks Simon came out with a zip lock bag and placed it on the table and sat next to Jordan.

"We need to talk." Simon said seriously.

"Whose is it?" Jordan questioned. The girls sat quietly.

They slowly began talking and told how after their busy dates, they both started waking u and vomiting. Next the cravings set in and when they left to get Ice-Cream at the Star Wars date, they began chatting and both realised they were late. They then proceeded to go to the chemist and but two of every brand. When they got back, they did the test.

"I thought I had put them all into the bag!" Maia said, "We were going to put them in the skip so you wouldn't know!"

"You were going to keep it from us?!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Whose is it?" Simon asked a little more gently.

"It's mine." Isabelle said. Simons face lit up and Jordan's dropped. "But it was faulty. All the others said negative."

"Wait…" Simon said.

"We're no longer having cravings. I'm not pregnant!" Isabelle said.

Simon looked relieved but also down, "Well that's not too bad a guess. I don't think I'm ready to have a kid yet."

"Well I'm certainly not!" Isabelle exclaimed. Simon smiled

"Glad that's over!" Jordan sighed.

Now, I've gotta go." Maia said standing up.

"Me too." Isabelle said.

They kissed and said their goodbyes, leaving both Jordan and Simon both relieved and a little sad.

**Well, none of them were pregnant. Bet no one expected that! Please tell me how you liked that chapter, it would help. For all those who requested Smut, I will be uploading some one shot individual stories soon to fill you cravings. Stay posted for the final chapter- chapter 10!**


End file.
